


Catching his quarry

by DeadLegato After Dark (deadlegato)



Category: Talespin (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, Derogatory Language, M/M, Restraints, sassy Karnage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlegato/pseuds/DeadLegato%20After%20Dark
Summary: Captain Quarry goes after Don Karnage to recover the plans for the Sky-Raker, and finds himself in deeper than he intended. [Talespin comic universe]
Relationships: Don Karnage/Captain Quarry
Kudos: 1





	Catching his quarry

Continuity note: Takes place after the events of the second Talespin comic.

Content warnings: Blood, Violent gendered language, restraint

The buzzed but not completely drunken pirate leader Don Karnage slipped out the back of the bar where the rest of the pirates were throwing a large celebration over their most recent successful plunder. He had to piss, and the bathrooms at a bar that would accept coin from pirates were disgusting. A tree was a far preferable accommodation. He was just drunk enough to make the task of opening and closing is buttons without getting piss on himself annoyingly difficult.

He was still fighting with the final button on the waistband when he heard a branch snap behind him. As he started to turn around, a dark shape lunged out of the darkness and clamped a damp cloth over his muzzle. He recognized the smell of anesthetic on it right away; it was a tactic he had used himself plenty of times. He knew the drug took a moment to kick in. He had those few seconds to fight, but while one strong hand was squeezing the cloth over his mouth, another one was clamped tightly across his chest. He put up a good fight and even managed to stomp down on the attacker’s foot before his body gave in to the anesthetic, dropping him to the ground.

.

Cold sea air blowing past his face slowly cleared his head. His eyes twitched a few times in resistance before he could finally fight them open. He could tell he was in the air, but not in his own plane. He was in the front seat of an old-fashioned two-seater biplane. His hands were bound behind his back, legs similarly tightly tied together at the thighs and ankles. Headlights on the plane did little to pierce the black sky ahead, so the pilot must have been experienced enough to fly by stars or instruments alone.

“If you wanted to take me out for the romantic moonlight flight, you could have just asked, yes-no?” he said. He got no response other than the sound of the propeller. “Oh, the strong, silent type?”

“Shut up, sky scum,” someone finally answered from the back. A cold shiver ran down his spine.

“C… Captain Quarry! To what do I owe the honor?” he asked, trying to keep the shake out of his voice. This was very bad. If there were two people in the skies around Cape Suzette known for not leaving survivors, it was himself and the massive panther, Captain Quarry. The only difference was Quarry kept himself on the so-called right side of the law. Karnage could see little difference between this activities and Quarry’s, except that Quarry only preyed on those society had deemed okay to prey on. People like himself.

“You’ll find out soon enough.”

They landed on a small island. It was large enough that Karnage could not see all of it while they were landed, but he had been able to make out the general shape of the island from the sky. It wasn’t an island shape he was immediately familiar with.

“This is going to be uncomfortable, but I can’t have you remembering how to get back to my plane. The only way off this island, by the way,” he said as he put a black bag over Karnage’s head. The large panther hefted Karnage onto his shoulder as easily as a young soldier carrying a knapsack on his back. Even though Quarry had blinded him, he could still smell somewhat through the fabric. He could also count the number of steps Quarry took and listen to what kind of material Quarry was stepping over.

Quarry was one of Khan’s most dangerous go-to men. They’d recently had an unpleasant run-in, and he imagined this later meeting was related. Escaping Quarry by air was one thing. To put it bluntly, he was up a shit creek without a paddle.

By the time Quarry removed the bag over his head, he had been bound tightly by his wrists to a bed with a hard, smelly mattress and no sheets on it. There were buttons on it that were digging into his back. “Kinky, but I would have preferred that you buy me dinner first, no?” he asked.

“I thought I told you to shut up. You’re not going to talk your way out of this. I have some questions, and you’re going to answer them,” he said darkly. He could barely see Quarry’s black outline in the darkness of the room. He couldn’t even tell what kind of room they were in, or what kind of house the room might be in, if it was a house. There were no particularly unique insect sounds he could pick up on either, just the sounds of standard crickets and island-faring insects.

“How can I answer the questions if I am the shutting of up?” he asked.

“You will shut up unless answering my questions. Whether I let you live or not will depend on how you behave. By the way, feel free to scream,” he said, lighting a set of candles. “On this deserted island, no one will be able to hear you. Now, let’s begin with our first question. Where are the plans for the Sky-Raker?”

“I do not have them.”

“You said you did,” Quarry said angrily, looming out of the darkness with a knife and gliding ithe blade dangerously close to Karnage’s neck.

“I never said that. Someone pretended to be me!”

“I’m supposed to believe anyone could imitate your… rather unique voice?” he asked, drawing his knife down the front of Karnage’s chest. He decided to slice one of the buttons off the breast of his coat just for emphasis.

“When have you ever known me to say ‘them apples?’” he asked.

“To be honest, I don’t understand half of the things you say, and I don’t care. You humiliated me in front of my boss!”

“Ah, so that is what this is about, no? No one gets away from Captain Quarry. Must have been a wounded to your pride.” Karnage prodded with as much of a shrug as he could manage with his wrists bound to the bed posts.

“Let’s see how much you like being humiliated,” he said and grabbed hold of the front of Karnage’s coat, ripping it open down the front as buttons popped in multiple directions.

“Go easy on the clothing, it is worth more than I pay some of my men in a month!” Karnage snapped.

“That’s your biggest concern?! Well then, if that’s the only way to get you take this seriously…”

He was ripping and tearing violently, shredding with his knife and his hands at anything cloth. Karnage had put up a fight, kicking and thrashing at him, until Quarry straddled Karnage’s hips and legs with his body and trapped them down beneath his weight. “How many layers are you wearing? How do you stand it in this heat?” he demanded. He had reduced the squirming pirate’s clothing down to just the sleeves on his arms and a loin cloth like shred across his hips. There were pieces of fabric torn to confetti both by hand and knife scattered across the room.

“Like the man in a leather jacket should talk,” Karnage snorted, taking deep breaths from the exhaustion of fighting. His pink tongue was sticking out between his lips, alternating between panting and licking nervously at the air.

It was only then that Quarry felt something weird pressing against his thigh where he was straddled over Karnage’s hips. He jumped back in disgust. “Ugh, you’re getting aroused by this!?” he said in disgust, covering his mouth like it was making him sick.

“Do not pretend you are better than me. I have heard the rumors about you, Quarry. The types of brothels you visit. Perhaps your loyalty to Khan is more than loyalty, but unrequited lust.”

“SHUT UP!” Quarry screamed, tightening his hands around Karnage’s neck. He choked, and Quarry let go, pulling away with several deep gasps of his own. “Ah… nice work. You made me lose my cool for a moment. Not many can do that. Why do you keep poking me? Don’t you want to get out of here alive?”

“You will not kill me. Khan still has use for me, and you only kill on Khan’s command.”

“Are you willing to bet your life on that?” He paused, then started to laugh. “You’re right about me, you know. Khan is precious to me in ways a pirate rat like you could never understand. I live, die, and kill for him. Doesn’t that make you sick? Doesn’t that perversion just make you SICK?”

“Oh, pirate rat, so creativity. But to the question, not really. Plenty of my men have such inclinations.”

“What about you, then?” he asked, putting his enormous paw down on Karnage’s thigh, next to the lump growing under the scraps remaining of his pants.

“Man, woman, why should I deny anyone the chance to taste the nectar that is Don Karnage?” he replied with a roll of his eyes.

“Really?” he asked, sliding his hands up between Karnage’s thighs. “What about me?” he asked, noticing the way Karnage’s breathing quickened when Quarry started to push his legs apart.

“Do… do not spread my legs like that…”

“Oh, you don’t like that?” he asked, pushing Karnage’s legs further apart. “Cat penises have barbs on them, you know. How would you like it if I filled your ass with my cock? How would you like it if I humiliated you by revenge fucking you raw on this dirty mattress?”

“What, no dinner AND no foreplay?”

“Well, I can manage that. Have you ever experienced cat tongue?” he asked. He was completely over the top of Karnage’s body, their hips pressed together and their chests so close they just barely brushed against one another.

“What does that- ah!” he gasped as Quarry drew his long, sandpaper-like feline tongue over Karnage’s nipples.

“Do you like this?” he asked, continuing to lick and suck. “Have you ever felt sandpaper on your most tender spots? Pressing your sensitive buttons?”

“You… you would be surprised…” the squirming pirate beneath him answered in a pant.

“God you’re getting so hard beneath me, you dirty bitch,” Quarry said, suckling on the pirate’s chest. The sounds he was making were little gasps and squeaks between discomfort wiggles from Quarry’s weight pressing down on him. Quarry’s hands roamed beneath the remaining scraps of fabric.

“When I’m done here, I’m going to massive ram my cock into your ass to the balls,” he said, lightly biting down on wolf’s raised nipples. He then stood up and started neatly removing his clothing. “You’re going to scream like a bitch in heat,” he said as he eased off his coat and hung it on the wall. “I’m going to expose you and spread you out like a butterfly under a pin,” he said as he removed his dress shirt. “I’m going to have you completely naked and helpless under my body,” he said as his pants dropped.

“P… promises…” his aroused, intended partner answered.

“Sorry that I did not exactly come prepared for this, so it might hurt a little.”

“Checking my pockets. If you can find them,” he sighed. “I did meant it when I said my clothes were expensive, jackass.”

Quarry thought Karnage was crazy at first, but then he eventually found what he was looking for in the ruins of the fabric. “Why are you carrying…”

“Don Karnage is always prepared.”

“Boy scout mottos don’t really do it for me,” he answered. “Just lie there for a moment imagining my cock getting wet and slippery in preparation to pressed inside you.”

“You keep threatening me with a good time.”

Quarry finished his preparations before he tore the last of the concealing fabric off a gasping Karnage. “So hard for me,” he said, gripping Karnage’s ankles and pulling them towards himself. He could spot his hairless target, just about the luscious fluff of the wolf’s tail. “Look upon my mighty works and weep,” he said, referring to his own raging erection. “Ready or not, here I come… ready to cum,” he said, cracking an uncharacteristic joke as he thrust himself into the pirate.

“AAAAH!” the pirate squealed, his back arching as much as being pinned between Quarry and his restraints would allow.

“Does this hurt?” Quarry said gleefully, ramming repeatedly into the tied-up pirate as his hands tightened on Karnage’s legs. “Am I hurting you?” What remained of the almost useless bed springs screamed under his weight.

“I…” he said between deep huffing breaths. “I have had bigger.” The button digging into his back was irritating him.

“You’re disgusting, huffing and puffing like the big bad wolf. Can I hear the wolf scream like a little bitch? Can I?” he asked, continuing to ram inward. Karnage was twisting against the wrist restraints on one end and against Quarry’s tight grip that was moving upward, upward from his legs towards his hips. “You better have enough restraint not to cum before me. I hear it hurts to continue to get rammed after you’ve blown your own load. And my little sky scum, you may have bitten off more than you can chew when you decided to taunt me.”

Karnage started to say something but was cut off by his voice degrading into simpering yips as Quarry found just the right spot. “You like that, bitch, you like that?” he growled, continuing his raging thrusts. He could feel everything as he slipped in and out. “Are you a bitch in heat or a cat in heat? Scream for me. Scream for me! I love that sound!”

“Ah.. ah… keep going… keep going… right there… right there…!” Karnage whimpered, continuing to lick desperately at the white fur of his muzzle. His hands were curled into fists, wrists straining against the ropes. “Yes, yes, no, yes…”

“You know what else cats do during mating? They bite,” he said, nuzzling into Karnage’s neck and baring his fangs. He closed his powerful jaws down just enough to lightly scratch through the skin as he continued to thrust. Quarry could taste Karnage’s blood in his mouth, and that excited him further. “The way your thighs are quivering,” he said as he removed his jaws from the pirate’s neck and gave him a bloody-mouthed grin. “You want to cum for me. Just give in.”

“Nah… not before… you…”

“Really? I can feel just the right spot bumping under the tip of my cock? Can’t you feel it? Does it hurt? Say it. Say you’re a dirty whore. Cum for me, you bitch,” he snarled, slapping Karnage across the face.

“Ow, no!”

He put his hand over Karnage’s erect cock and started stroking. “How about this, then? Can you resist this? Stop biting your lip, you little skank. I’m going to make you cum for me. I’m going to see you squeal.”

“With… ha… that… ha… terrible grip?” he asked. It felt more like Quarry was flying with a joystick than trying to jack him off.

“If you can still talk, I’m not thrusting hard enough!” he grinned, and increased his speed. “SCREAM!” he demanded. “Scream for me! Call me… call me Khan.”

“Ha?” his panting partner whined in surprise.

“Call me Khan!” he ordered.

“Ah! Y-yes, Khan.”

“Tell me to fuck you harder,” he ordered, but he only got a whine and pants in response. “You can’t talk or you’re going to release, aren’t you? Give up. Give in. Cum first,” he ordered. It had become a battle of wills. As he continued to bump and grind, he just felt something like touching a doorknob in winter turned up a million times, and he lost it. His load released, eliciting more howling and screaming from his bound partner. Having finally held out long enough to feel satisfied his prisoner also let go, and the result was a sticky mess smashed between black and orange fur.

“You really are disgusting,” Quarry huffed. “I should have put the condom on you.”

“Ha… ha… I win. Sc… score is 2-0, Karnage to Quarry.”

Quarry stopped, shocked. “That… THAT was what you wanted all… ah. Ah ha. AH HA HA,” he broke out laughing, slapping his forehead. “You… you crazy…”

“DO NOT CALL ME CRAZY!” Karnage snapped.

“You’re not really in a position to demand anything from me,” Quarry said. He turned around and started looking for this clothing on the floor. As he was bending over to get his pants, he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and the bite of his own knife tightly against his neck.

“Wha… what?” he asked, eyes huge. “How did you…?”

“Learn to tie better knots before you bet your life on them, yes?” Karnage answered, pressing deeper with the knife. Quarry gave it a 50-50 chance that he could win in this situation, and he didn’t like any odds that didn’t outright favor a win for him.

“You… you mean that entire time, while I was fucking the life out of you, you were undoing your knots?! HOW?”

“Ppppft, good magicians and pirates never reveal their secrets. Now, Mr. Captain Quarry, I think a little turn around is fair play, do you not?”

.

Draped in Quarry’s leather flight jacket and carrying his boots and sword, which were all that remained of his outfit, Karnage made his way back down towards the shoreline. It turned out there was a little rock path that he could follow, making his previous step counting unnecessary. At one point the path split in two and he decided to try the right facing path. He emerged on the shore and was temporarily panicked when he couldn’t see the plane. After calming down and looking around, he realized he should have taken the left path as the ancient but still functional biplane was parked just a reasonable jaunt down the beach.

As he was turning to head to the plane, he stepped on something hard in the ocean sand. He looked down to see what looked like an undeveloped roll of film under his foot. He reached down and picked it up, looking curiously at it with a tilt of his head. Without giving it much further thought, he stuffed it into the pocket of Quarry’s coat and continued towards the plane. If his hands hadn’t already been full, he might have spent more time on it. Had he only rolled the film canister over, he would have spotted the words “Sky-Raker” on the other side.

Captain Quarry had given him a decent fucking. He couldn’t just leave the poor man to die on the island after that, he thought to himself as he flew away with Quarry’s biplane. He did, however, fully intend to send that man a bill for his ruined clothing.

.

Baloo and Kit arrived to check out a mysterious message they had gotten containing only latitude and longitude coordinates. When they arrived, they were shocked to find the infamously terrifying Captain Quarry… tied to a dirty bed in just his jock strap. “DK-3, Q-0” with a giant heart next to it had been scratched into one of the walls by a clawed fingertip.

“If you ever say anything to anyone about this…” Quarry growled as they released him from the ropes.

“You don’t have to worry about it. No one would ever believe us,” Baloo answered, trying not to laugh.


End file.
